Butterfly
by Jek Scarlet
Summary: Después de aquel suceso, Momoko solía encontrar rosas; sin espinas, porque es tonta y puede pincharse, y a un joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio observándole desde el otro lado del rosal. [Regalo para Anonima-Traumada]


**Nota: **Reee tarde, lo sé.

(Setenta puntos menos para mi porque no tiene piratas (?))

Éste fic participa en el juego **"Amigo secreto"** del foro **'Power Z'**. Anonima, yo soy tu amiga (ahora) no tan secreta. Espero te guste el regalo.

**D! Powerpuff Girls Z **no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>| Butterfly |<strong>

Momoko amaba las rosas, pero era tan torpe que le era inevitable no terminar pinchándose con las espinas que aquella flor poseía. Por eso siempre arrancaba una a una las espinas, para proceder luego a colocar siete rosas en un papel y correr al interior de su hogar en busca de su progenitora.

Su obsequio era siempre recibido con un beso en la frente y una enorme y sincera sonrisa. Cada lunes por la mañana era igual; Momoko ingresando a la cocina con un ramo de rosas y lodo en sus zapatos, y su madre recibiéndola con una sonrisa y el desayuno terminado.

Pero esa mañana era distinta, porque en la quinta rosa, algo del otro lado del rosal llamó su atención. No podía distinguir con claridad que era, pero entre las hojas y ramas espinosas, allí, del otro lado, algo rubio iba de un lado a otro.

Con curiosidad propia de su edad, avanzo hacia la valla que dividía su casa de la de sus vecinos. Se sorprendió al encontrar al menos de los Jojo jugando en el jardín, por lo general nunca estaban en casa, y cuando se encontraban, se la pasaban encerrados. Momoko nunca había cruzado palabra con algún miembro de aquella familia, excepto con la madre, quien en Halloween colocó en su bolsa varios dulces de cereza.

Boomer fue con el primero que habló; tenía el cabello revuelto y mugre en todo el rostro, además de que sus manos tenían pequeñas heridas con sangre seca. Momoko pensó que tal vez aquellas heridas se debían a estar jugando muy cerca del rosal.

—Hey —le llamó tratando de obtener su atención. De haber sido otra niña, no se hubiese animado a hablarle, sólo se limitaría a observar sin ser descubierta, pero su madre siempre le había dicho que ella era muy curiosa y charlatana—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó cuando los ojos azules se posaron sobre su persona. El entrecejo fruncido y el bufido no pasó desapercibida por ella, así como tampoco el "Niña metiche" que iba dirigido hacia ella.

— ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo, niña?; estoy intentando atrapar esa mariposa —respondió como si aquello fuese lo más obvio.

— ¿Y para qué quieres atrapar esa mariposa? —volvió a preguntar —. Sé que las mariposas son hermosas, pero a mi me gusta más observarlas volar libres que atraparlas.

—Pues lo que a ti te guste me importa un carajo —habló dándole la espalda y comenzando, de nueva cuenta, a tratar de atrapar aquella mariposa.

Momoko lo observo por un buen rato, se le hacia muy divertido ver como fracasaba patéticamente en cada intento. En más de una ocasión recibió una mirada molesta de parte del rubio.

Esa no había sido la primera vez que Momoko se había quedado parada de un lado de la valla observando como aquel raro rubio trataba de atrapar mariposas. Entre risas y miradas molestas, aquello se le hizo tan rutinario a Momoko como cortar rosas para su madre.

Pero un día sucedió lo inevitable, Boomer consigo atrapar una mariposa y Momoko pensó que ya no tendrían esos momentos compartidos.

—Veo que lograste atrapar una —dijo con una sonrisa triste, el otro sólo le dio una de superioridad.

— ¿Alguna vez dudaste? —acercó la mariposa hasta sus labios —. Al fin podre experimentar esa sensación.

La pequeña pelirroja le dedico una mirada interrogante, sinceramente no entendía a que se refería. La pequeña pelirroja le dedico una mirada interrogante, sinceramente no entendía a que se refería. Su expresión se volvió de completo asco al ver como Boomer se comía aquel insecto de hermosas halas.

—Eso es lo más asqueroso que vi hacer a alguien —Boomer asintió de acuerdo con aquello.

—También sabe asqueroso —hizo algunas arqueadas—. Se supone que tendría que sentir mariposas en el estomago, y que sería la sensación más grandiosa de todas, pero sólo quiero vomitar.

— ¿Todo esto por sentir mariposas en el estomago? —Momoko soltó una carcajada que molestó más a Boomer—. Para sentir las mariposas, no tienes que comértelas, se supone que aparecen cuando estás enamorado y con la persona que más quieres.

—Eso que dices es más asqueroso que la amarga mariposa —dio un largo suspiro—. Nunca llegaré a experimentar eso.

Todavía con la cerca de por medio, Momoko tuvo que parase en puntillas para poder rosar los labios de Boomer con los suyos. Fue un rose pequeño, pero la pequeña pelirroja sintió aquellas mariposas de las que Boomer hablaba.

Espero por la respuesta del joven de ojos azules, quien pestañeo varias veces antes de hablar.

—Piojos.

— ¿He?

— ¡Alegate de mi niña!, ¡No quiero que me pegues tus piojos! —gritó amenazando con golpearla con una rama que tomó del suelo—. ¡Soy muy joven y hermoso como para andar de piojoso! —y luego de decir eso, corrió perdiéndose en el interior de su casa.

Momoko se quedo unos segundos en el mismo lugar; estupefacta.

— ¡Yo no tengo piejos, niño loco! —luego de gritar, también fue a su hogar, a lavarse la boca porque le sabía amarga y un poco a moras—. Grosero.

* * *

><p>Después de aquel suceso, Momoko solía encontrar rosas; sin espinas, porque es tonta y puede pincharse, y a un joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio observándole desde el otro lado del rosal.<p> 


End file.
